


Talk too much

by backtosillend



Category: BC221 - Fandom, ONER
Genre: M/M, Open Relationship
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 07:30:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14515437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backtosillend/pseuds/backtosillend
Summary: 岳岳在艰难地维护队内团结





	Talk too much

*  
卜凡洗完澡出来的时候，李振洋正在他床上扒岳明辉的裤子。他没说话，在浴室门口站住了，没擦干的水流下来，在他脚底下汇成一滩。  
李振洋坐在岳明辉双腿当中，揪着他的大裤衩子往下拽。短裤宽松，岳明辉半个屁股本来已经露了出来，看到卜凡之后他不好意思地向上缩了缩，抓住裤子的松紧带不让李振洋继续。  
“哎，凡子……”岳明辉小小声又无意义地说，他尝试着合拢双腿，李振洋哼了一声，手掌抵住他大腿根部使劲掰开，“你别动。”  
岳明辉扭头看看卜凡，又看看李振洋，手里拽着裤子抓紧也不是放手也不是。他一慌起来就没辙。  
卜凡依然站在浴室门口看他，没什么表情，李振洋扭头看他一眼，不耐烦地“啧”了一声。  
岳明辉会错了意，身体抖了一下，慢慢把手放开了，去抓他旁边的床单。李振洋把他的裤子脱了丢到床下，岳明辉手上使了点劲儿，床单出现了几个皱褶，他求救似的看着卜凡，觉得又难堪又慌乱。  
卜凡终于迈开步子，赤着脚吧嗒吧嗒地走过来，地上一串水印。  
“倔，”李振洋握着岳明辉的膝盖往自己腰上扣，话却是说给卜凡听的，“你他妈就是倔，会闹腾。”他掐了一把岳明辉的乳头，手指还干干的，没有润滑。岳明辉“嘶”了一声，连带着乳晕都变红了，“会哭的孩子有奶吃是吧？”李振洋话里带刺，岳明辉觉出疼了也不敢说话，巴巴地望着卜凡。  
卜凡浑身水汽，跨上床之后岳明辉立马直起身子朝他靠过去，李振洋皱起眉头，“你他妈狗啊？能不能擦干净了再上床？”  
卜凡看都不看他一眼，“这是我的床。”  
李振洋从喉咙里笑了一声，“是啊，我知道，闻出来了，你往这上面撒尿了嘛。”  
卜凡猛地吸了一口气，瞪向李振洋，“不想干滚蛋！”  
岳明辉吓了一跳，马上直起身攀住卜凡的脖子，半个身子都贴了上去。“哎哎，不吵不吵，”他用嘴去堵卜凡的桃心唇，含着他下嘴唇哀求，“不要吵了好不好？”  
卜凡不说话了，李振洋也不说话，一下一下地亲着岳明辉红起来的乳头。  
岳明辉卖了会儿力，卜凡终于开始慢慢回吻他，他开心得嗯嗯啊啊地叫了几声。李振洋在一旁看着，一边咬他的乳头一边伸手到他后头摸了一圈，是湿的，还有点软。他猜到岳明辉一定有所准备，开始往手上挤润滑剂。  
卜凡和岳明辉吻了一会儿，松开后鼻尖抵着鼻尖呼气。岳明辉抬眼看他，突然颤了一下，卜凡往后看了一眼，知道是李振洋的手指进去了。  
李振洋瞥了卜凡一眼，看得卜凡心头火起，拧起眉毛。岳明辉吻了吻他的脸颊，“……好不好？”他的声音很轻，卜凡没听清楚，岳明辉凑过去亲了一下他的栓马桩，小心翼翼地说，“干我好不好？”  
*  
卜凡和李振洋这场架吵得旷日持久，岳明辉夹在当中焦头烂额。弟弟年纪小，可以仗着年龄优势装傻，岳明辉不行，他不劝架这一猫一狗能把房子拆了。  
因为卜凡和李振洋的关系破裂，一些本来就有的矛盾开始慢慢浮出水面，到了没法忽视的地步。  
比如一块看电影的时候岳明辉窝在卜凡怀里用胳膊肘捅他，哼哼唧唧地说想吃草莓。好一通耍赖把卜凡哄去了，保证肯定暂停电影等他回来继续，卜凡端着一碗草莓出来的时候就看见李振洋把岳明辉压在沙发上亲得昏天黑地，啧啧有声。他们闹得动静太大，碰到了遥控器，电影又开始播放，那个倒霉催的男主角正裸着跟他未来媳妇告白，卜凡实在是看不下去——他沉默地走过去把电视机关了，草莓放在茶几上。  
李振洋和岳明辉刚亲完一轮，岳明辉晕乎乎地靠着沙发坐垫喘气。李振洋看卜凡一眼，从兜里掏出套子和润滑剂。“上去顺便把小弟房门锁了。”李振洋吩咐。  
卜凡嗯了一声，说，“草莓放这了，让他一会儿记得吃。”  
再比如说早晨上班，李振洋带着弟弟在门口左等右等等不来人，李振洋把渔夫帽的垂绳都快揪断了，弟弟嘬着第三根棒棒糖看早晨七点的动画城重播。  
“弟弟，”李振洋手一指，“你上去看他们俩干嘛呢，这班还上不上了，扣工资了又在那念。”  
弟弟脖子一梗，“我不去。”他把棒棒糖棍吐出来，斜着眼睛看李振洋，“他们在上面干嘛你不知道啊？要去你去，我未成年。”  
李振洋语塞，骂了一声之后爬上四楼。床上没人，浴室的门关着，李振洋拧了拧门把，被反锁了。  
隐隐约约透过门缝穿出来些旖旎声响，李振洋起床气还没散干净，对着门就是一脚。“差不多得了啊，”他在门外说，“给你们五分钟马上给我完事儿。”  
岳明辉颤巍巍的声音传出来，“马上……马上来。”  
李振洋骂骂咧咧地下楼又等了十几分钟，岳明辉才来，一边往外走一边掏车钥匙，“我的错我的错我的错，快走吧不然真赶不及了。”卜凡跟在他后面，臭着个脸。  
李振洋不客气地拉开副驾驶坐了，拿眼睛去瞟岳明辉。岳明辉慌慌张张地在座位上扭来扭去系安全带，朝他一笑，“对不起啊洋洋。”  
李振洋心里不是滋味，对不起谁呢，你也没答应过我什么。他这才仔细看了，岳明辉嘴巴有点不正常地肿，嘴角红艳艳的，声音也不太正常。  
怪不得卜凡臭着个脸，李振洋想，没进去，用的嘴。  
岳明辉动作很大地开始打方向盘，脖子上露出一个吻痕来，李振洋觉得刺眼，扭头看向窗外，把车窗摇下来吹风。  
*  
卜凡和李振洋不是为了岳明辉吵架——当然不是，他们三个心里都清楚，这背后的问题比谁操谁屁股要严重得多。但眼下背后的问题没法解决，他们只好顾左右而言他地拿岳明辉撒气，一起忽视那头房间里的大象。  
卜凡是青春期延后，自我意识到现在才爆发性觉醒，突然意识到自己是个成年人，在家里揭竿而起决定拥有绝对主权。李振洋是更年期提前，一家之主的地位受到挑战，权威被威胁，开始怀疑自己的自我定位，怀疑又被卜凡的寸步不让激化成愤懑。  
“凡子，你洋哥是为了你好……”岳明辉耐心地劝，“有些事不是非黑即白，这个社会谁都是为了自己的利益……”  
“放屁，”卜凡截断他的话，“我认识他比你早，他就是自私。”  
“话不能这么绝对，”岳明辉又劝，“你也长大了，有些事说理是说不清的，我们都是一家人……”  
“我比他更爱你。”卜凡冷不丁打出一记直球。  
岳明辉张口结舌，不知如何作答。  
卜凡又说，“他不敢说的话，我说，他没胆子做的事，我做。我才不想像他一样，二十几年的岁数都活到狗肚子里去了，窝囊。”  
岳明辉有点好笑，又有点感动。他蹭过去搂住卜凡的脑袋捧在怀里摇啊摇，他知道卜凡是他们当中最善良，最单纯的人，有时候甚至有些鲁莽。  
他牵起卜凡的手，一根手指一根手指地吻过去，说，“凡子……别气了行不行？你和洋洋都是好孩子，都是为了这个家好。”  
卜凡皱起眉，把头埋在岳明辉胸前嘟囔，“他才不是，他就是自私。”

李振洋“哐”地把杯子往桌上一嗑，“小逼崽子说我什么？”岳明辉担心地看了一眼杯子，李振洋破口大骂，“我他妈不是为了他好啊？啊？我自私？”  
“岳明辉你就装吧，你就在这唱白脸当好人，你就在这虚伪，”李振洋气得不行，指着岳明辉鼻子就骂，“让他恨我，恨去吧！老子不管了！他爱咋咋地，爱怎么闹怎么闹！去革命吧！扯个横幅静坐示威吧！你就在旁边看着，别拦，他到时候死了别来找老子收尸！”  
“哎洋洋，洋洋，”岳明辉握住他食指，拢在手里，又把他整只手握着好言好语地哄，“你可别不管他，我们家能治住他的只有你了。洋洋，我的好洋洋。”  
李振洋翻了个白眼要把手抽回来，“别来这套，卜凡买你的帐，对我没用。”  
岳明辉叹了口气，没松手，他悠悠地说，“小洋……”  
“是我的错，”岳明辉说，“我太惯着他了，我跟你道歉行不行？”  
李振洋不耐烦地说，“跟你没关系，别老往你自己身上揽，还嫌事儿不够多啊。”  
“我……”岳明辉又说。  
“行了，打住，到此为止。”李振洋说，“以后别在我面前提他，就当他不存在。提一次我翻脸一次。”  
*  
团内吵架怎么办？憋着。  
卜凡和李振洋真就当对方不存在似的在同一个屋檐底下生活着。但既然是同一个屋檐下，活动区域必然有交叉，更别说最大的公共活动区域就是岳明辉。  
李振洋把岳明辉摁在厨房料理台上扒裤子的时候岳明辉挣扎得尤其厉害，李振洋胳膊长腿长地把他圈牢了锁在台边，问他，“你扭捏什么啊，今天生理期啊？”  
岳明辉说，“上去再说，有人。”  
“有谁？”李振洋扒他裤子，“卜凡录歌去了。”  
“小弟呢，小弟未成年……”  
李振洋揉着他的屁股，把头贴过去咬他丁零当啷的耳坠子，在家里耳朵上也挂这么打眼的一串，真是够讲究。“小弟上补习班去了，快干，干完得去接他。”  
李振洋双手下移，一手一边屁股，泄愤似的揉着，臀肉都从他指缝溢出来了。岳明辉被他揉得站都站不稳，搂着他的脖子摇摇晃晃。李振洋一手托着他的屁股往上一提，一手把裤子一拽，轻车熟路地就让岳明辉光了腚。  
李振洋低头去和岳明辉接吻。他技术很好，好得有点过分，以至于他又不动声色地把岳明辉T恤脱了岳明辉也没发现。  
他低头去咬岳明辉的胸脯，岳明辉才反应过来。他被李振洋大白天地在厨房里扒光了，浑身赤裸，周日早上九点的阳光洒在他皮肤上，他觉得恍惚，又被这情景激得羞恼。  
李振洋依然冷着一双眼看他，没戴眼镜，岳明辉微微闭了眼躲他。李振洋细细咬着他纹身的边缘，他牛乳一样的皮肤泛起深浅不一的红色，还带着口水印记，湿湿凉凉的。  
岳明辉听见润滑剂盖子打开的声音，抓住李振洋的上臂小声开口，“别……”他小心地用眼睛瞅李振洋，“我帮你用嘴好不好？”  
李振洋感觉不对，“怎么了？”他问，“真的生理期啊？”不等岳明辉回答，他把手伸到岳明辉后面摸了一圈。  
他的手指不凉，很温柔，岳明辉还是吓了一跳，哆哆嗦嗦地去拽李振洋的手，“真不行，洋洋……”  
有点热，干干的，比平时稍微鼓起来了一点，有点外翻。李振洋轻轻地在周围摁了几下，岳明辉急得眼泪都快出来了，“不行，洋洋，疼……”  
李振洋吻了吻他的鼻尖，说，“别怕，我就看看。”他试探性地挤进去一根手指，岳明辉腰都软了，扒着他肩膀仰着脸一个劲说疼，里面温度更高，紧得过分，肿得很厉害。  
李振洋把手指抽出来，岳明辉又是一阵抖。  
“哟，可以啊，”李振洋说，“昨晚挺尽兴啊。”  
岳明辉有点脸上挂不住，“时间太长了……”他解释，“凡子又太大……”  
李振洋又看他一眼，眼睛里能飞出把刀子，“你觉得我想听吗？”  
岳明辉不作声了。  
他看见李振洋又打开润滑剂，慌慌张张地拉住他的手求饶，“真不行，你饶我一回吧，我用手……”  
李振洋狠狠地拍了他屁股一下，“转过去，我不操你屁股。”岳明辉战战兢兢地转了，双手撑着料理台不放心地扭头看他，声音软软的，“你干嘛呀……”  
李振洋挤了半管润滑剂，全抹在他臀缝和大腿内侧，润滑剂太多了，湿答答地往下流，甚至滴到了他膝盖，脚踝和脚背。像精水又像体液的液体让岳明辉有种失禁般的错觉。  
“腿并拢，”李振洋说，岳明辉照办了，他又骂了一句，“真他妈憋屈。”  
岳明辉感觉到一根滚烫的东西挤进他的腿间，大腿内侧皮肤敏感，那根东西慢慢磨蹭着，几乎要把岳明辉烫坏了。  
那根东西向前顶着岳明辉的会阴和囊袋，向后又抵着他红肿的穴口摩擦。岳明辉又惊又吓，生怕李振洋一个不留神捅进去，腿都软了，只靠双手撑着身子哀叫。  
就这样他还是硬了，李振洋伸手摸了一把，笑他说，“这样也能爽，你也算天赋异禀了哥哥。”  
岳明辉脸红红的，不知道是因为硬着还是李振洋的话。李振洋在床上从来不给他面子，话总是捡难听的说，岳明辉越臊他越起劲。  
李振洋抓了他屁股一把，说，“腿夹紧点，”他整个贴上岳明辉后背，伏在他身上动作，“装处女会不会？”  
岳明辉看他一眼，“你……”他并了并腿，那根东西更烫了。他大腿内侧本来就有软软肉，抹了润滑剂之后一片滑腻，也不太差。  
岳明辉低下头，看见李振洋的那东西在他腿间一进一出，脸上烧得慌，“别那样说……”他微微反抗。  
“哪样？”李振洋说，“处女啊？”他假装惊讶地说，“姐姐你不是？你都不让我进去呢，紧得不像话，只好操操你的腿了。”  
岳明辉呜咽一声，“你说什么混话？”他脾气上来了，“不乐意就……”  
“乐意，怎么不乐意，”李振洋去掰岳明辉的脸，“来，姐姐亲个嘴儿。”  
岳明辉用胳膊肘推他，“谁是姐……”李振洋含住他舌头不让他再说。  
李振洋在他嘴里搅了一通，又亲他的眼皮。“别担心，”李振洋说，“你怎样我都要你。”  
*  
岳明辉是这个世界给卜凡上的第一课。  
有些东西，不是你抱在怀里，拿在手上就能变成你的。他和李振洋不是在分享岳明辉，他们俩谁都没拥有过，又怎么谈分享。  
就跟踩在地球上撒尿撒了二十年，地球也没变成你的一样。  
岳明辉就是这个客观世界，你尽管在他身上留下痕迹，但他只属于他自己。

卜凡进去的时候岳明辉直吸气，前面也软了，但他一句话没说地受着，反过来摸着卜凡的背，像摸狗似的安慰他。  
他被顶出了眼泪，依然笑着看他，“凡子，你太大了，哥哥有点吃不消。”  
卜凡不敢一下抽出太多也不敢一下进入太多，慢慢动作着，磨得岳明辉眼前白光一闪一闪。  
李振洋刚射完。他很持久，搞得岳明辉浑身瘫软，像块蒸好的年糕，卜凡才好进去，所以他不应期也长些，现在正一边亲岳明辉一边帮他硬起来。  
岳明辉不太想硬，李振洋之前已经让他射了两回了，他现在全身发软，骨头像塑料泡沫。卜凡顶得他神智不清，李振洋又太了解他的身体，他还是慢慢地硬了起来。  
最后卜凡在他里面射出来的时候，他还在给李振洋口交，他连射精的力气都没了，精液是一点点像排泄一样流出来的。李振洋从他嘴里抽出来，也不勉强他，抵着他嘴唇磨蹭了两下射了。  
岳明辉像个漏了水壶一样，上面下面前面后面全是水，口都开着，没法闭合。  
他困得不行，又撑着不能睡，卜凡搂着他去洗澡，回来的时候李振洋已经把床单换了。  
岳明辉窝到床上，凭着最后的理智问了一句，“不吵了吧？”  
李振洋说，“快睡吧，我和凡子洗个澡就来。”  
岳明辉满意了，嗯了一声缩进被子里。  
*  
第二天醒来的时候岳明辉全身酸疼，背像被水牛踩过。他睁开眼，李英超蹲在床头撑着下巴看他。  
“你醒了啊。”李英超说，“他们让我叫你下去吃早饭。”  
岳明辉挣扎着爬起来，又一头扎下去。腰快断了，动不了。“你先下去吃吧弟弟，”他说，“我一会儿就来。”  
李英超撇了撇嘴，扶着他在床头坐好，说，“要不要这么拼呐，岳岳妈妈。”  
岳明辉噎了一下，不知道怎么回答。李英超又说，“他们那么难哄，你天天哄他们，我这么好哄，你怎么不哄哄我啊？”  
岳明辉沉默半晌，憋出一句，“你听话……”  
李英超叹了口气，“唉，未成年人没人权啊。”他凑过来飞快地在岳明辉脸上啄了一口，一下子蹦起来，冲向楼下，“打土豪分岳妈啊！”  
他一边跑一边高喊着，“来啊你们这两个禽兽，跟我来一场男人间的决斗吧！”

 

Fin


End file.
